


Too Short To Post Separately

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [20]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Random & Short, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the little one shots I do on discord, usually less than 500 words.Each one shot will be a chapter.More tags will be added as I go.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Tom Trench, Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Lucifer Magne/Alastor/Lillith Magne
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	1. Alastor/Angel Dust 1

Alastors alabaster white hips were perfect handholds, so were those broad, well shaped shoulders and Angel groaned softly, grinding his narrow hips in against the deer demons arse, glancing down with his mismatched eyes to where his length was buried inside the other. He groaned again, screwed his eyes shut and pulled back to thrust in harder, deeper, angling himself to hit that spot as best he could and was rewarded by Alastor moaning his name softly, clawing at the sheets as his arms gave out under him, face pressed deep into the pillows as Angel sped up.


	2. Alastor/Angel Dust 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor/Angel Dust. 
> 
> Pure smut for you my little Queer Deers

Alastor snapped his fingers, shadows surging around him, ripping at Angels clothes while the whore fondled himself, hands buried in his fluffy chest, teasing at sensitive nipples only for his other set to immediately dive down to his rigid member, hard from the moment they'd started kissing and now? Weeping precum made stroking easier, the slight 'fap fap' sound almost drowned out by Alastors hum of appreciation, enjoying the aesthetic of the slut laying on their pink bed Infront of him.


	3. Cherri Bomb/Molly 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and smutty as fuck.

Cherri hooked two of Molly's thighs over her shoulders, bracing her against the wall while two hands dove into her messy hair to pull and tug while she dived right in, nuzzling her nose against Molly's clit while her tongue danced and teased at other parts.


	4. Alastor and his Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin yo.

Alastor was bent over, facing a mirror, struggling to look at himeself, eyes barely staying open, flush high on his cheeks and spreading down to his chest. He panted for breath, a long, low moan breaking through his bitten lips, a small smear of blood trickling down his chin to drop onto the floor. The tentacle currently coiled and thrusting like a fist in his rear gaining momentum and he pulled weakly at the other tentacles wrapped around his limbs, holding him in place.


	5. Lillith/Alastor/Lucifer 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillith loves playing with her two boys

Lillith smirked, dark lips spread wide across her face as her hands, currently tangled in two demons hair, forced the two men closer together as they kissed, the red deer lounging across her lap with her husband in his lap. Their heated moans and soft curses between kisses spurred her on, sending arousal pooling through her like molten lava, hot and heavy through her system.

"Shirts off" she commanded in a soft voice, quiet but deadly, and they obeyed without question, unbuttoning each other's shirts, pushing them off shoulders and her husband attacked Alastors scarred throat with lips and teeth alike, tasting soft, supple skin and the coppery taste of blood as his sharp teeth pierced grey skin.

Alastors responding groan was drowned out by Lucifer's low pitched whine as a red and black gloves hand dove through the opening of his slacks to wrap around his hardened girth, stroking hard and fast and Lillith laughed, a pleased, delighted, dark and twisted little trill that had them both squirming on her lap for more friction.


	6. Lucifer/Lillith 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillith a top. You can't change my mind. This was meant to wholesome and sweet. But it got kinky in the first line so I gave in.

Lucifer relaxed against the wall, wife's thigh between his legs a throne that was all his and sighed with bliss as she nipped at his throat, his arms suspended above his head, pinned and thoroughly debauched. His hair a mess and eyes glazed, chest littered with bites and love marks he ground his smaller body against hers for some much needed friction only to whine, tensing when she chuckled and stilled his hips by pinning him tighter to the wall.

"Not until I say so my love" she whispered, hot breath caressing his ear, voice low and sultry, full of dirty, wicked promises that sent a delighted shiver down his spine as he arched his back, pressing his chest against hers. He groaned, wishing he could duck his head, press his face into her voluptuous chest, wanting nothing more in that moment but to leave a mark on the soft skin, but pinned as he was, it wouldn't happen.

He attempted to tug his wrists free, to stroke her hair, trace the curve of her spine or the swell of her hips against his own but her grip was too strong and he conceded defeat with a low whine as her sharp teeth pressed against his throat, tongue lapping at his pulse point and he shuddered with pleasure.

"Lillith, please" he begged at last, unashamed when she giggled, biting down softly to make him moan, loud and brazen, filling the empty hallway with its resounding echoes.


	7. Molly/Cherri 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly just wants to have fun

Cherri cried out, choking on a moan as one of Molly's fingers flicked over her clit, soft and teasing with just the barest hint of a sharp claw before she opened her eye, staring at the cieling in wonderous amazement, Molly's four hands caressing, teasing, stroking and playing with whatever part of her they could reach. She trembled as cool air husted over a nipple, a hand tweaking the tip of her other nipple, fingers caressed a thigh, and another hands teased down between her legs.

"You're not being fair Molls" she growled, voice a little too breathless, too desperate, to be a growl despite trying her hardest to hold her composure.

Her composure broke completely when a set of hands spread her legs, mouth descending to bite harshly on her breast at the same moment as a finger pressed down on her clit, rubbing it mercilessly. She thrashed against the bondage ropes currently wrapped around her wrists, tied tight to the bead head.

One of the hands on her thighs travelled up, slow and torturous to tease at her folds and slip a finger into her depths.


	8. Husk/Angel Dust 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is nervous. First time together.

Angel was walking him through this, slow and sweet, happily slowing his pace to meet Husks and honestly, the old veteran couldn't be more grateful, especially when he could watch Angel stretching himself open on delicate pink hands, lube glistening against the soft skin and peach fuzz fur. Husk watched greedily, long claw finfers itching to dig into pink hips, to just take Angel aleady despite how nervous he was just watching Angels fingers slowly thrust inside himself.


	9. Loki/Thor 1

"Loki, please, dress yourself" the blonde prince asked, almost shouting across the room, hesitantly looking up with a flush across his cheeks. "It is not appropriate of a prince to dress like that" Thor managed to grit out, gesturing a hand at the soft silks and jewelled chains adorning his dark haired brother's body.

Loki's answering smirk was pure mischief, cunning and daring, taking those words as a challenge as he stepped closer, soon pressing his brother against the wall, a hand gently grasping his unshaved chin, forcing Thor to watch as Loki shifted, hips widening, breasts soon following until she was exactly how she wanted to be.

The sills and chains were straining now against her soft breasts, perfectly pale skin looking even softer and Thor's face was red again as he stated down at his now-sisters cleavage.

"Is it appropriate now, dear brother?" She asked, pulling him down to her height with only the softest tug on his beard, smirk wide across soft lips as get sultry words ran over and over through Thor's mind.


	10. Loki/Thor 2

Loki looked down, imperious from where he sat, regal as if Thor's lap were a throne more suited to him than the one he currently had his brother laying across. Thor's soft groan, pleasured and desparate brought a smirk to the Prince's lips, the barest hint of sharp teeth showing before he rolled his hips slowly, clenching his arse around Thor's hard length currently buried within him.


	11. Alastor/Angel Dust 3

He moaned softly, pressing.his forehead against the wall, biting.his lip to muffle the noises trying to escape his lips. He shivered as claws.ran down his chest, carding through the fluff, tips dragging against the skin beneath in a most delicious sensation. He swallowed a whimper, the noise almost escaping his throat when Alastors teeth ran over his shoulders, the sharp fangs caressing the back of his neck before being replaced with soft kisses that had him melting. 

His knees had given out ages ago, held up only by Alastors chest against his back and hips ground hard against his own, pressing him so tight against the wall he felt like he was going to bruise. An amazing concept really, one he needed to voice, but couldn't, not when Al was doing that thing with the tentacles. He could feel them slithering up his legs, the tip of one almost breathing the length of his skirt.

Alastors shadow was no help, not to his current endeavour at least, it was too busy restraining one set of his hands, kissing at the front of his throat while he gasped, all thought of what he wanted, to be marked, claimed, left covered in bruises and bitemarks so everyone knew who owned him, fleeing his mind as Alastor chuckled against his spine.

"You sound a little overwhelmed Darling, but that's okay, we'll have you screaming soon enough"


	12. Lucifer/Lillith

Her hips did that rolling motion, undulating above him and he couldn't help the soft moan of pleasure as she took his length deeper into herself, so tight and wet, gripping him like she never wanted to let go. And spread out on their bed under her like this, he never wanted her to let him go. Her name fell like prayers from his lips, repeated like she was his very salvation as he worshipped her with his hands and lips, kissing at each of her breasts, hands tracing every curve and soft spot of her he could reach until one.of his thumbs found her clit, softly rubbing against it intime with every soft shift of her hips.

She kissed him when she came, tilting his head back so her lips could press to his, swallowing his moans while fireworks exploded in her soul. He came moments after her, clutching at her back, pressing himself closer while her channel milked him of every drop he had to give her. 

They didn't stop kissing, even when their orgasms were finished, bodies still connected, his cum leaking out around his softening length, still so sensitive from their climaxes that he couldn't help the whimper nor she her moan when they pulled apart to lay together, hands searching each other out so they could hold each other close, cuddling, basking in the afterglow.


	13. Husk/Angel Dust

Cocooned in Husks wings like this, bodies wrapped tight together and hard lengths trapped between their bodies, rubbing against one another with a hand wrapped around them, stroking in time with their lazy, soft thrusts, Angel had never felt safer, never felt more loved. Until Husk groaned his name, his old name, soft and sweet on his rough voice before he kissed and nibbled at the Spider demons neck, long claws delicately dragging through soft pink fluff.

Angel had been with a lot of demons, but he'd never experienced this, making love. It was a whole new experience, and already he was close, soft little noises already spilling from his lips. He whispered Husks name a few times, arching his baxk, legs tightening around the chimeras hips even as he used his three spare hands to clutch tighter at the others back. 

He almost came when Husk chuckled against his throat, whispering his name, a soft call of "Anthony" under his breath.


	14. Tom Trench/Angel Dust

With Katie away on business Tom had all the spare time he could need, and the privacy. Finally allowed to watch whatever porn he wanted with out his nag of a co-host killing him. Just to be safe though, he locked all the doors and windows and kept the sound turned low. The screen lit up and he stared avidly, watching his favourite actor during their cam show.

He typed messages, sending them to Angel Dust with payments, pleading with the cam whore to touch themself, to tell him to touch himself. He waited on tenterhooks, fingers drumming against his knees until the fluffy whore grinned, bright and sweet straight through the camera and into him. 

"Go ahead little man, wrap a hand around your cock and start playing with yourself" before standing and stepping back so his whole body could be viewed. 

Tom hurried to obey, roughly unzipping his pants and pushing them down his hips with his underwear before firmly grasping himself, staring intently at the screen. 

Angel Dust was stripping, slow and careful, his smile still sweet despite the devilish and dark gleam to his mismatched eyes while he stroked his many hands over every curve as it was revealed, jacket then shirt. And then his minor hands disappeared up his skirt, only to reappear with a pair of panties slowly pulling them down those long, lean thighs.

He stroked himself faster, vision going hazy for a moment before he ripped off his gas mask so he could see better, could let the rough, ragged curses fall from his lips while Angel sashayed closer to lay on the bed. 

He tapped the enter key with his spare hand, sending another couple hundred over.


	15. Husk, angel, Alastor

Husk could feel the growl building in his throat, wings flapping behind him with every snap of his hips as he fucked into the fluffy whore bent in front of him, mouth wrapped around Alastors length. He finally let it out, the feral growl bursting from his chest as Als back arched, shouting when Angel did something truly sinful with that clever tongue of his.

He could feel the barb on his cock dragging against the soft flesh inside Angel with every thrust, could feel every little shift when Angel moved his hips to meet his thrusts. He dragged his claws down angels soft, fluff covered back and then up to his scalp, bending his body over theirs so he could whisper while he yanked the sluts head back, pulling their lips off Al's length. 

"You keep sucking him like that, he'll cum before either of us can fuck him" he warned, voice low and gravelly as he thrust harder, wings tensing and tail flicking back and forth behind him while he made the pink whore scream his name so prettily.


	16. Stolas/Blitzo

He'd gagged him and all he could hear now was muffled panting and hushed cries of pleasure, garbled and strained, barely escaping around the hard ball in their mouth. Blitz ~~o~~ hummed appreciatively, stroking one of his large claws through feathers and fluff, still undeniably drawn to their sheer softness even as his length pressed deeper into the oversized birds hot depths. He still couldn't believe he'd accepted the booty call, but he was glad he did, not that he'd ever admit it. 

He almost lost himself in his pleasure, his climax getting closer and his thrusts more erratic, losing all rhythm until he was pushed away, shoved and rolled until he was the one with his face in the pillows, a wickedly dexterous tongue probing him before he could even try to question Stolas about what was happening. 

A hand curled tight and hot around the base of his tail, tilting it out of the way and he screamed into the pillow, clawing at the sheets as another hand wrapped demandingly around his length, stroking in time with the tongue currently fucking his red arse open.


End file.
